She's My Man
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Blake and Yang look set to enjoy a lovely time on the sofa, making love as Yang pleasures Blake with a good strap in, that is until they discover Roma Torchwick peeping the whole time. When it's time for Roma to repay them by adding to their pleasure herself and serving as a sub for Yang and Blake. When that's over, Roma gets a naughty idea for the blonde herself.


_AN: I wrote this to celebrate getting 100 followers on my smut blog over on tumblr. If you enjoyed this feel free to leave a review! Or if you want to see some more or something certainly tailored to you, regardless of fandom, or if you have another ship in mind, feel free to pm me about commissioning me, my proces are cheap and I'll write anything for you if you like. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **She's My Man**

It had started a little casually, and intimately, between Blake and Yang only. Yang had strapped herself in - one the ebony-purple dildos through the expert harness around the blonde and covering her own puffed and dripping folds. She wanted to make love to Blake on the sofa, and she was, sliding her cock into Blake's purring cunt, making her feel so nice. And Blake, all smiles and heated breath as Yang slowly made love to her, was thoroughly enjoying herself too, shuffling back as Yang bedded her.

They were both completely naked, Yang stripping off her long and brown trench coat before she leaned into her soulmate, slipping the long and purple shaft into Blake and making her pussy sing with sated lust to mate. Both their chests were flushed, and reddening atop their busts, but Yang dipped her head in, sucking tenderly on one of Blake's nipples as she tucked her centre in and then took it out. Blake took the cock so well too, taking every inch of it, again and again, even pushing her own centre onto it, to meet Yang at the base. And the pretty moans, the high-pitched squeaks from Blake made Yang's hair ignite a little and smoke as she poked her cock in again and again down the full canal of her precious Blakey.

"Oh, Yang. Yang, I love your cock. I love it, Yang." Blake was moaning when she truly hit her heat and began to mark her woman with scratch marks all the way down her muscular and toned back. Like draping nails down a girder of pure steel Yang was so ripped. And Yang held Blake by her beautiful and large breasts. Hands dropped down until the blonde was holding her mate by her tight and perfect hips. Never had Blake's figure looked so particularly perfect to the solemn blonde.

Her breasts were so perfect, rounded and perky, larger than they maybe should have been compared to the rest of her dimensions. The raven-haired faunus must have developed so well during puberty. No wonder she had Ilya chasing her as a teen. And then her waist was equally a perfect, giving her such beautiful and full hips. Her rump was round and amazing to hold, to spank and scratch as Blake did the same to Yang's back and the rounded rear of her grand thighs. And then Blake's thighs too, her legs, all of them, no wonder she could wear those boots so well. The legs were some of the best pairs Yang's uselessly lesbian eyes had ever seen. They were just sublime.

Yang held them, by the plump and luscious thighs, holding them up and parting Blake's legs like an ocean as she sat up and dipped her purple cock deep and slowly into her lover.

"Blakey, you're so damn hot, babe. I freaking love you so much, Blakey." Yang moaned before leaning in and kissing Blake softly, a series of loving and lustful pecks for both of them as the strong blonde slowly bucked her hips upward and back again and again. She gently slid the beautifully thick dildo in and out of Blake, to a couple of inches off of the hilt and then to the head, over and over, softly fucking her expertly.

They kept kissing, gently, oh so gently as Yang worked her magic. Her hands magnetised to Blake's chest again and she cupped the faunus's soft and tender breasts, holding them in her hands and letting her mate do the same and relax.

Yang's breasts were even bigger than Blake's, some of the biggest and yet completely natural she had seen. How were they even real? They must have been at least E cups, and they felt so sublime, so soft and yet with an element of firmness along with them.

The faunus got a plentiful handful on both of the luscious orbs at Yang's chest and squeezed them in her hands, kissing Yang so closely while still bucking her hips forward to meet the shaft being inserted into her. They were like the perfect jigsaw puzzle.

Yang and Blake, so intimate. Made for each other, they were.

And during all of this, Roma Torchwick hid behind the door leading to the kitchen, realising there was no one else in the house and while she had come from the back door, the two buzzing bees must not have realised it was unlocked. But what could the bright redheaded woman do now? She couldn't leave without making a noise. She would have to close the door she'd come through and that would certainly make a noise. And she couldn't announce herself to them, they were making love…

The bees were so beautiful together, so hot, sexy and yet very much ethereal, like a pair of yellow and black angels with invisible wings. Roma could watch them from the archway door frame for hours as they made love, as they got close. She would watch them as they orgasmed. They were just so irresistible to watch.

Roma looked back to them, indulgently to watch them again, making the sweet honey of love together on the sofa, Yang slipping in that adorable dildo and giving Blake's precious folds a good stretch as she ploughed her. But when Roman turned back to look, she met not them fucking, but something else.

Two pairs of eyes, one yellow and one crimson red. She had been spotted peeping.

"Did you like what you saw? Roma?" Yang grunted behind gritted teeth as she held Roma's hands behind her back and gripped her wrists together. All while she was pumping as many inches of her purple cock deep into Roma's juicy and trembling cunt.

The bees had Roma on the sofa now, bend over on her knees as Yang fucked her thoroughly with her eyes still red. At the same time, Roma's lips were put right in front of Blake's, and she was told to lick the faunus's humming pussy as much as Blake wanted it. The ginger had interrupted something precious and sacred, so now she would join in, get what she deeply wanted, but on Yang and Blake's terms. She'd do, as they say, follow their wishes and get her fill as they got theirs.

And all three parties were loving the results. Roma was amazing to fuck, to hold at mercy and stick the long and slender silicone cock into. And her heated gasps and moans told the strong blonde that the wheeler-dealer of dust and gems loved the piercing motion of the cock sliding in and out of her. The wetness from her already singing pussy was dripping all over the sofa and her own legs. She had her legs together like a good girl as Yang had instructed. The blonde was taking a little more advantage of the situation and third party by letting off some steam.

This was evident in the blood red tone of her scarlet eyes and the smouldering of the tips of her hair. Her mane of blonde locks was burning brilliantly as she thrust her cock deep inside of the desperate Roma. She loved Yang's cock, adored the feeling of the plump shaft running through her inner walls, rubbing each little nub and making the ginger's eyes roll back in loving ecstasy as she licked and lapped at Blake's pussy.

The faunus was rubbing her clit, parting the lips of her labia so Roma's tongue could fully explore her shimmering shore and lick at the waves of secreted waters. Blake was so wet, feeling her breast as well and cupping it, pinching the nipple as Roma licked her, drinking from her goblet of wetness.

"Damn she licks pussy good Yang. She licks so well." Blake moaned, closing her bright yellow eyes and rocking her back against the arm of the sofa. She continued to grip her breast, holding her nipple and rolling it between her index and thumb as she held her clit and embraced the waving sensations coming from Roma's perfect silver tongue at her folds. Roma could lick pussy so damn well, Blake was getting so hot, so so warm, her temperature rising like a flame inside of her. And Roma's tongue was the poker, stoking the flame and letting it rise all the way through Blake, and the ginger criminal seductress smiled as the heated Blake moaned higher. She was loving the licks, loving having her fount tasted and loved how well Roma could eat her out.

Roma pressed her lips around Blake's finger and her clit and lapped her tongue over the swollen nub gently, teasingly, as she smiled and kept her tongue flickering. Blake moaned louder and louder, moving her other hand and running the fingers through Roma's thick and dirty ginger hair. She gripped her head and squealed as Roma sucked with intense pressure.

"Fuck! Oh my god that's good!" Blake cried out, biting her bottom lip and keeping Roma's pretty face down between her legs.

The desperate Blake shuffled, sliding down the sofa and sliding under Roma, wrapping the elder woman in her legs and holding her in a lock, keeping her face deep into her pussy. "Keep doing that! Fuck me! Yang, she's so good!" The faunus desperately cried out again, rocking her head back again and loving the explosive sensation of the popping tongue of Roma. She was amazing licking Blake's soaked folds, lapping up all the wetness she could and swallowing. And Blake was so wet, wetter than she had been before. Her silk was flooded and Roma's mouth was soaked as well.

"Damn right she is. Fuck and her pussy isn't bad either," Yang groaned a little as she spanked Roma's bare and succulent rear, shaking it after and holding the bountiful cheeks as she pounded her dildo cock into her. Yang would kill for one of Winter's Femspears, to feel the sensations of having a member while she fucked Blake or Roma.

Roma was also enjoying herself, immensely as she felt the increasingly rapid repetitions of Yang thrusting her beautiful purple cock deep into her canal, filling her and making her womanhood sing with delight. Momentarily she removed her lips away from Blake's washing folds to gasp for some air. She was rasped, ragged and ran through by Yang's strapped sword, sheathing perfectly inside her slightly stretched pussy.

The only other time the seductive and pressed ginger had been fucked and sated this well, was when Cinder had introduced Winter Schnee to her, and within hours the three women were drinking from each other's pussies. Later Cinder was running her own cock through Roma, with Winter playing with her folds as Cinder pleasured them.

"You two... Are so fucking good. Goddamn it!" Roma burst out crying as she took a breath, only for Blake to hold her head and push down upon her.

It was a signal to keep licking, to keep drinking from Blake's soaking wet core. Roma dipped her head back in and kept licking and lapping up the building wetness with her expert silver tongue. Blake moaned more and pressed down on her beady and erect nipple with her fingers.

Roma wanted to reach up and cup the other one, but Yang held her wrists together as she fucked her some more.

"If I were you I'd stop enjoying yourself. Wanna swap, Blake?" Yang asked, seeing just how much of a good time Blake was having with her legs wrapped around Roma, holding her down to keep licking her pussy. Blake was so swollen down there, her clit burning as she touched it again, Roma's tongue dipping into her entrance and licking inside of her. The burst of heated sensation made Blake cry out with a moan again, sharper than before.

She had reached orgasm, and squirted her wet climax all over Roma's lips, for the ginger to lick and swallow. Her walls trembled and convulsed until Blake was a relieved and heated mess before both of her partners. She was destroyed, licked so damn well and as Roma continued to do so, to finish her off, Blake was just twitching and running her shaking fingers through the messy locks of bright orange hair between her legs.

Never had she been licked out so well and thoroughly, she was amazed Roma could make her and her folds feel so good.

"Alright that's it," The burning dragon Yang beamed, spanking Roma hard on her rear cheeks and pulling out. "Come on Blakey let me swap." She pleaded with her soulmate, but Blake was still breathing heavily with raspy breaths. She was so finished, she needed a break.

"Why... Why don't we both just fuck her?" Blake suggested, still breathing heavily and pushing Roma off of her. Finally, they both relaxed as Yang stood tall in the middle of the living room. She looked a mixture of strong, sexy and a little funny with the glazed and soaked purple cock standing at attention between her legs dripping to the floor. Roma had come as well, a couple of time as Yang pushed her dildo into her, and the evidence was in the massive amounts of glazing wetness that coated the purple appendage.

Yang calmed down a little from the break in ploughing the ginger elder woman. Blake had a solid idea and Yang was developing it.

The basement would do.

"Would you like that Roma? Wanna take us both at the same time?" Yang asked the ginger woman, who was sitting on the sofa with her legs swept, completely naked with her fairly large breasts flushed and falling on her again and again as she breathed. One hand was still between her legs, however, as she gently rubbed herself. She bit her lip.

"What did you have in mind, Firecracker?" Roma asked, still touching herself and cocking an eyebrow to Yang.

The blonde smiled. "Come with us, we'll make sure that isn't the only orgasm today..." Yang teased as she led the way to the basement play room that Winter and Weiss had been building for ages. Along the way, Yang released the harness from around her waist and ran her palms and fingers up her rounded and perky rear. Blake skipped behind her and gave it a soft squeeze as they walked down the stairs.

"Come on ladies, let Roma have some fun too," Roma smirked, jumping in behind Blake and running her hand down the faunus's chiseled abdomen to her core. There she began to rub gentle circles around her still exposed and swollen clit.

They stopped once they reached the play room, still kissing and playing with each other. Blake bit into Yang's neck and sucked. All while Yang moaned, craning her neck forward to kiss Roma as the ginger fondled her feline girlfriend's trembling pussy some more. Whereas Yang had a little strip of blonde hair as a garden above her lower lips, Blake was sparkling and cleanly shaven. Roma's juicy and fucked cunt was the most kept and overgrown of the three of them, a beautiful and clean gathering of sunkissed orange hair to adorn her set of precious crown jewels.

"Can we just... Stay like this, Yang?" Blake asked, between moaning kisses as she felt the soft and gentle rubbing of her nether regions. Yang's hand had joined Roma's and Blake was getting such amazing treatment.

Her beloved kitty was purring like the genuine article and she moaned so softly as they touched her.

"Hmmm, I'm starting to think me and Roma should fuck you instead baby. Would you like that?" Yang asked her tenderly, cupping her cheek and continuing to rub her humming pearl. She slipped her thumb into Blake's mouth and the faunus still sapped from her explosive orgasm.

Roma smiled, looking around the small basement playroom. There was more than enough equipment for all manner of sexual experiences. The Schnee sisters always outdid themselves in venture such as these. It was lucky they and all the other ladies shared the house. However, there was one thing near the stockade mast that took Roma's eye - a double-ended dildo, in a soft and translucent blue. It gave Roma a beautiful idea.

"Hmmm, how about we get you hoisted from the ceiling, hmmm, Firecracker? Then I and the little pussycat can give you what I know you've been wanting as you've been fucking my brains out. Now, how about that?" Roma asked Yang seductively, a little tired of playing the bottom. Now she wanted to be fully engaged in this.

She wanted to tie Yang's wrists together and hang her from one of the loops in the ceiling as Blake and herself double teamed her filled both of her sultry holes.

The ginger stopped toying with Blake an moved around her to get to Yang, pressing her naked body right behind the buxom blonde, pushing her own ample bust into Yang's back. She grabbed Yang's tits and pushed them up like a bra, offering them to Blake. "What do you say, Pussycat? Wanna help me fuck this beautiful girl? Go on, take a taste of them." Roma offered, nibbling on Yang's ear as she chuckled.

Blake smiled too, liking where Roma was taking this heated display, and leaned over to take a good long suck from Yang's left nipple as her other hand dived between her mate's legs. She found the already parted lips and begging hole. "She's already desperate too." Blake mused before sliding two of her fingers into her lover and curling them to rub inside of her gently, earning such noises from the blonde. Any resistance to Roma cupping under her breasts was melting away as Blake touched her delighted pussy and while Roma nibbled on her tender flesh.

"What's say we tie her hands up to the loops huh? I have some ideas." Roma suggested, kissing Yang on the lips after turning her chin so they faced each other. Yang utterly dissolved into Roma's kiss, and relaxed her arms, letting these two women do anything to her at all.

Roma grabbed the double ended dildo when they were done hoisting Yang to the loop in the ceiling, she was stretched, barely tall enough to even let her feet touch the floor but she looked amazing. Draped naked like a curtain and Blake even took some photos from the camera that Winter and Weiss had left down there. "Enjoying yourself, Pussycat?" Roma asked, lavishing the double dildo in a plethora of lubricant.

Blake set the camera aside and strapped herself into a good and comfortable harness with a polar opposite bright golden dildo as the cock.

Pyrrha had used that on her before, it was amazing and now Blake would be sticking it deep inside her soulmate Yang. "I can't wait to put this in you, babe," Blake told Yang softly, slipping her thumb into the blonde's mouth to suck on. She did and Blake toyed again with her delicate and desperate pussy below. "After this, we can go upstairs and I'll lick you out when Roma leaves. You want that?" Blake asked, a little dominantly as Yang became flushed.

Both of the bees were switches it seemed, as was Roma, and while Blake's submissive side had been out all this time and Yang had been playing dominant. Now Yang was the sub, and Blake felt powerful as she touched her blossoming blonde.

"You two are adorable you know that?" Roma asked rhetorically as she slipped one end of the dildo into her own soaked pussy, lighting a cigar afterwards and taking a good long drag. Smoking and sex were two of life's greatest pleasures and she loved to combine them.

"Are you ready?" Blake asked her ginger companion, still slipping fingers into Yang and making her legs curdled like custard as she tried to clamp them shut. For once the blonde wanted to close her naked legs for Blake.

Roma sauntered her way to Yang and Blake, rubbing her cock some more to spread the lube and get it really wet. She knew it would be strange and would take some practice to have it move and pleasure both of them, but she'd had a lot of practice with Amber and Emerald. "Which side of her do you want, Pussycat? Want to take her front?" Roma asked, smoking some more and smirking as the flushed blonde closed her eyes and let her hair catch fire some more. She always ignited when things got too hot during sex. It was adorable, and Blake loved it.

The faunus took her fingers out of Yang and licked them clean, moaning to tease her as she hung there from the ceiling by her roped wrists. "Actually I'd like to take her rear. You can have her front. Be gentle with her, okay?" Blake asked as she wandered around her hanging girlfriend, draping her hand around her luscious hips until she got to her ass.

"Perfect." Roma slithered and readied herself, rubbing the head of the dildo around Yang's begging pearl. She held the blonde's legs up and split them apart, slotting herself in between them and perching the cock right at her front door.

At the same time, Blake slathered her faux cock in lubricant and steadily slipped it into Yang's ass, slowly and tenderly, making the woman stretch and accommodate it. Yang rarely took anything in her rear, but she did for Blake.

"You like that baby?" Blake asked, pushing her cock deeper as she bucked her hips. Yang flinched and rocked her own hips back to take more of it, as she closed her eyes and let her hair show how much she enjoyed it in her ass.

Yang gasped and exhales sharply when she felt so much of Blake's golden cock in her ass. "Fuck that's deep, Blakey..." Yang cussed, struggling as her hands were bound. She'd been in this position before. When Winter and Weiss double teamed her, but that was a very long time ago. So long ago she forgot what anal felt like, but Blake was reminding her and she enjoyed it. The deep-seated shaft buried inches inside of her, and with Roma rubbing the smooth head of her own cock around her pearl, making it sing and tingle all over her body. This was already euphoric enough to send her away to her subspace. She rarely slipped there, but these two gorgeous women could be enough to make do so as they filled both her holes.

"My turn?" Roma asked and Blake nodded as Yang bit her lip hard as Blake softly fucked her from behind.

The ginger slipped the head in, letting Yang take that much as Blake got into a smooth and gentle rhythm. She wanted Yang to feel good, filling her with as many inches as she wanted. And Blake reached to grab both of her mate's breasts, cupping them softly and holding them for a little stability as she fucked the sweet and tender asshole. Even Blake was biting her bottom lip and looking at the round ass she was prodding softly. But Roma was looking devilish as she slid in all of the dildo that she could until her pussy and Yang's met and spread their wetness together. Yang's was so warm, heated and felt so good to feel. Quickly Roma leaned up, stretching to kiss the blonde as she held her legs and fucked her. And soon enough, but the ginger and raven-haired faunus fell into a good a sublime rhythm.

Where one cock retracted, the other inserted, making sure Yang was never empty.

The buxom blonde soon broke the kiss and let out a colossal moan, her skin steaming from the intense heat building up inside of her. She was a smouldering flame, poked again and again by Roma and Blake, both smiling as they fucked her in turn. They even leaned in to kiss each other as Yang cried out their names.

"Blake! More! Yes! Yes! Roma! Oh, fuck! Gimme more!" She screamed, trying to hold onto her way as Blake pushed her hips up more and sent the cock deeper into her lover. The same time yielded Roma getting rougher, holding Yang's strong legs up some more and leaning in to kiss her tummy, her chiseled abs as she thrust her cock deeper and faster into Yang's smouldering cunt.

Soon the rhythms joined and Yang found both her holes being filled all at once, her entrances really stretching. And the stretch was sublime. Her ass did so perfectly and it felt so good, so much better as she took every inch of Roma's cock and felt their cunts touch. The wetness was shared between each other. It was so good, so damn good, the feeling of being completely stuffed from both ends. Having Blake fuck her so tenderly, and Roma so hard and fast.

Yang was building up already, the feeling of such amazing euphoria surrounding her and reminding her how she took the Schnee sisters and their cocks. She was blindfolded then but now she was able to see. To see Roma and her pleased expression as she pushed her cock deeper into Yang, smoking that thick cigar with her amazing orange hair glowing in the low light. And the knowledge that her darling Blake was behind her, pushing her cock deeper and deeper into her ass. Letting her take it. And Yang took it so perfectly. She wanted all of them, all of their cocks, nothing else. She leaned down, her lips begging for a kiss from Roma.

Their lips met and Roma slotted the cock all the way into her, pushing their lower lips and buzzing pearls together and their pussies swam together in their vapid wetness.

"Fuck I'm so close, I'm so close I'm gonna... I'm gonna come! Yes!" Yang screamed, arching her back up.

"Come for us babe, you can do it. Come for us, Yang." Blake told her and Yang's entire body tensed like a turtling rock. Her muscles flexed and her hair burst into a brilliant and vibrant flame.

Her pussy tensed, hardening around Roma's double dildo and she ignited fully. Blake took herself out and wrapped her arms around her mate and all at once, Yang cried out, as if she'd been stabbed or shot. And finally, she came, her orgasm exploding out all around her, pushing out a shockwave of heat that enveloped them all. She had got there, she came, and she was so finished, her entire body sagging like she was asleep.

Blake got her down as Rom cleaned up, Yang really had fallen asleep her orgasm was that much, it was the biggest Blake had seen, and she was so warm. The faunus took her to bed. There was nothing else for it.

She gave Roma their number and kissed the ginger a good day, knowing they all wanted some more in the future. And Roma left as silently as she had arrived, still smoking and smiling as she walked with her swaggered blower hat and cane.

The bees snuggled together in bed, naked still and happy as could be. Yang was still snoozing faintly.

"Did... Did I do good Blakey... Did I make you come?" Yang asked in her sleep reaching and cuddling her darling faunus.

Blake giggled and kissed her sunkissed girlfriend on her lips. "You did amazing babe. You made me come so much. More than ever..."


End file.
